


please, just pick up the call

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bev and Richie are best friends, Bev moves to Hawkins, Bill had loved Bev and dated her at some point, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Lesbian Eleven | Jane Hopper, M/M, Mike Wheeler and Richie Tozier are half brothers, Pansexual Ben Hanscom, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Stranger Things and IT crossover, The losers don't forget, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: Beverly Marsh moved to Hawkins and weird shit began to happen that might just go unexplained..
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh (past), Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Beverly Marsh/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, The Losers Club (IT) & The Party (Stranger Things), Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	please, just pick up the call

**Author's Note:**

> Beverly loves the concept of home, even if it's six losers growing up miles away from her.

It's been almost a month since the Losers part ways, well- in this case - one Loser had to part ways. Beverly Marsh was rescued from her living arrangements with her father to staying with her aunt in Indiana. It was a safer bet, which made Bev feel like a survivor. Although she will no longer be able to see her friends as often, she is still able to send letters. Still, this felt different. They were talking from a distance rather than face to face, which caused Bev to lose interest in using her voice to speak anymore.

When she first arrived in Hawkins, she noted the similarities of her own town. But rather, it felt smaller because the lack of her friends. She felt as though time and space came together to create the loneliness meeting pool imaginable. Thankfully, her aunt's house was near a nicer part of Hawkins. It was bigger than the apartment back in Derry, with three floors and a basement. An ache rose in her chest as she explored the house more. Photos of her mother appeared, they were plastered across the walls of her aunt's house. Some were badly taken photos that blurred out the faces in the picture, some were crystal clear family photos that were framed in gold.

Her aunt even looked like her own mother, which forced her to look away every time she saw her. When her aunt showed Bev's room, it was decorated in an elegant, sleek way. The walls would coated in a baby pink shade, and the furniture looked too experience to be touched. The room screamed "1920's" pop diva. As the room felt like something out of a catalog, rather than an actual bedroom suited for a little girl.

As much as she was blessed to have this space, she felt out of place. Her muddy, jean overalls with a worn out floral blouse did not match with the overall style of the room. A side of her echoed the words,

_(get out get out)_

but she didn't. She simply ignored it because no matter what

_(get out bevvie get o)_

she is safe here. No one can tell her what to do or sa

_**(GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET O)** _

"No!" She screamed, slammed her fists on the table. The tableware bounced up for a moment and they fell down quickly.

"Bev, it was only a question.." Her aunt stood up, fearful and meek, "I just wanted to know how you were.."

Bev blinked, this isn't her bedroom? How did she get here in the dining room. She looked down on her plate, sausage and eggs. Breakfast. She looked up at her scared aunt. She saw the way she looked at her. Like she was a wild animal. In way, she was. Her aunt probably thought she was like her mother, sweet and gentle like a deer. Bev was not a graceful animal of the woods. She was a forest fire that outlived her welcome.

"I'm sorry.. it's a loaded question." Bev said simply, poking at her food with a fork.

Her aunt nodded, mutter, "Knew she shouldn't have married that man" and walked her own plate to the sink. Leaving Bev at the table. Alone, like she came.

\---

Beverly walked down her house's pathway to the mail box, she checked it before she delivered her own personal letters. As she shuffled through her letters for the Losers, made sure she didn't forget a single one, she reached into the box only to find a new letter from her friend Richie. She gasped at this new discovery, unsure if she should go back home and drop it off or continue to walk. She chose the latter as the blue box wasn't too far from her.

She dunked the several stamped letters inside and raced back home to open this new message. She ran upstairs into her own bedroom and shredded the envelope into pieces. She pulled out a lavender shaded notebook paper the scribbled upon the pastel blue lines were:

**_"Dear Beaverly,_ **

**_Hopefully when you get this, you weren't paranoid that we already forgot about you. In fact, Stan the Man proofread this several times ("Richie, every sentence is a new spelling mistake! You can't even spell paranoid correctly?") so it would be perfect for you. So, your highness, how are things in Indiana? Probably boring shit. I mean, it's not saying much. You lived in a boring town before, so of course you would live in a boring town again! (Stan wanted you to know that was a joke.) Any who, I just want you to know one thing. My brother, Mike, lives in Indiana, I talk about you to him ALL. THE. TIME. So..he better recognize your name. Here, I taped his address to this letter because I have no fucking clue what it is right now (which is why Stan is proofreading now) and I'd end up stealing it from my own address list, because fuck - I am not visiting him EVER._ **

**_We miss you. A lot. Don't fucking forget that, okay? We always talk about you, especially Eddie. We could be out watching a movie and Eds goes: "if bev was here she would make a joke about the clashing outfits" or, "bev would a funny joke about his glasses". It gets a little annoying but I love hearing your name so I don't care. i told stan to leave me right now because this is personal stuff (he teased me cos of course) but just want you to know that "we" didnt happen yet (you know what we is, i swear) he got a bit neglectful? i dont know, i cant talk to him cus he misses your ass and it makes me a little jealous feelin kinda like stan. no. wont explain that. anyways please send advice!!!!_ **

**_ok ok ok i got to go hes coming ahhhhh bye!!!!_ **

**_Oh!! Also, love you."_ **

Bev's lingered at Richie's last written words before flipping the letter around to see an address, in fact, taped to the backside. Her left hand tightened her grip around the notebook paper. She gently ripped taped message off and clenched into her fist. His brother, huh?

\---

It felt like hours since she left her aunt's house, telling her she just wanted to look around the town. In reality, she was asking around for help to Mike's house. Over time, she made it to a quaint neighborhood, not like the houses she was used to. In Derry, the houses were either too big to belong or too small to be considered a home. Around here, they felt like houses from movies she had seen. It gave her small sense of comfort and fear for what she would find behind the doors. Suddenly, she saw houses that gave her some kind of hope. She looked at the paper and then up at the houses that were aligned in front of her. She smiles. Mike's house. She walked up the walkway and up to the door. She hestainted, but confidence rushed over her. She knocked on the door, with no answer. Just as she was about to knock again, the door unlocked. She was now locking eyes with an older looking woman, couldn't be more than 30. Her face had a blankness to it, like all the color from her past was washed away over the years.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked, as if every word came from a place of worry.This made Bev nervous that she wasn't speaking to right person. Bev knew Richie came from a family of false humor, jokesters with an underlying presence of dread. Sure they were all unhappy, but they faked it under a warm facade.

"Is.. Mike home?"

The lady looked behind her, like she was unsure if her children were even home, "Uhh.." she turned back to face Bev, "Yeah. Le-lemme get him, okay?"

Bev nodded as the woman walked away, shouting, "Mike! You have a visitor!" Bev tapped her foot, shoving the paper into the back pocket of her overalls. She glanced around the front of the house, bored. The lawn was freshly mowed and the bushes were neatly trimmed, someone cares deeply about their reputation. Suddenly, a boy with dark black hair peered out from behind the door. He seemed bored almost, unexcited.

"Uh- hi." He scanned her up and down, leaning on the door frame with one hand lingering on the side of the door. Bev thought this kid held a strange simlarity to Richie. He had dark curls that framed his face and he wore an obnoxious colored button up with shorts. If Bev was a fool, she would actually think he was Richie.

"Hi, I'm Bev." Bev pushed her toes against the ground, pushing her upwards slightly. This was uncomfortable, meeting new people that is.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He reached out with his hand, she took it and gave him a firm shake, which made Mike wince. When he pulled away, he said in a questioning voice, "I'm sorry, your name doesn't ring a bell?"

"I'm- I am friends with your brother."

"Brother?" He breathed out, like those words slipped from his mouth.

"Richie Tozier." She replied, knowingly.

"Ah, right. Brother." Mike behaved strangely, almost like the words he was saying were lies. But she believed Richie referred to Mike as a brother even before she moved. He continued with, "Wanna come in?"

Bev nods again and entered his house. She couldn't help but gasp at all the knickknacks lying around. The clutter made it feel.. homely. Nothing was neatly put together to form an aesthetic, the colors of the picture frames clashed, the walls were coated in crayons, and everything was worn and dirty. She felt happy, for some reason. She walked over to a wall, there was a drawing made in crayon. She ran a hand over it. Will. Was signed on the bottom right hand corner. It reminded her of someone, but she didn't want to remember who. Mike's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" Mike had offered, noticing his mother making food in the kitchen.

"Oh sure." Bev smiled, turning away from the drawing.

They both walked to the dinning room, where Bev and Mike asked to help set up. Mike's mother was surprised that Mike wanted to help, but then begged Bev to simply sit down. When Bev said wanted to show she wanted to be apart of the family, Mike's mother smiled. So she asked Bev to simply put down table mats and then just sit down. Bev was well aware of the situation she got herself in, how strange it was to show up at a random house, and talk to a boy who you vaguely know about.

"So, are you like.. close close to Richie?" Mike asked when Bev finally sat down, he was still putting the utensils down.

"Yeah..? Why?"

"I mean.. are you.." Mike looked around, then lowered his voice, "..like Richie?" Mike glared at her, with a scared expression.

"Wh-what does that even mea-"

Suddenly, Mike's mom came in. She shouted, "Dinner!" which got everyone's attention. She placed a bowl of chicken and rice in the middle of the table. Soon, everyone was showing up and picked up their food from the bowl. For some reason, Mike and Nancy were fighting over the chicken even though she had nothing and he had most of it. Bev tried to offer hers but Mike's mom was so embarrassed, she just gave Nancy hers.

"How did you find this address?" Mike's mom tried to make small talk.

"Oh, from Richie."

The whole table, besides Mike and Holly, gasped in their own ways.

Ted choked on his drink, weakly muttering, "Oh boy.."

"Oh, right.. Mike's half brother."

Bev paused, blurting out, "Half.. what?" she was pretty sure Richie referred to him as a brother. Both Mike and Richie have different last names, so she assumed. Still this means only Richie saw Mike as his family.

"Half brother..?"

"Oh, oh sorry." Bev turned to Mike, suspicious to his antics, "I was under the impression they were brothers."

"Well, yeah.. You see, I was with Richie's father before.. then.. then.. and then I married Ted." She forced a weak smile, this who family reeks of dirty laundry.

Bev just nods, unsure of why she thought they were fully brothers. She had never seen the two in the same photo before, it was always Richie with his family and Mike with his. This was her fault for bringing it up. She is so so so (stupid) Beverly stabbed her chicken, lifting it to her face. It fell on the table,

_(stupid stupid stupid)_

Beverly stabbed it again, only for it to fall again,

**_(STUPID STUPID)_ **

Tears bubbled up in the corners of her eyes

_**(STUPID IDIOT GIRL YOU ARE SO STU)** _

"Beverly?" Mike's mother stared at her, in disbelief, "Are you alright?" She's scared of me. She hates me. These were all Beverly could think. Because no way on Earth what she was doing was normal. Everyone was staring at her, even the fucking baby. God damn it.

"Yeah, sorry.. I just.. I don't really like chicken.."

\---

Mike and Beverly strolled down the street, talking about Richie and their relationship with him. Bev kept fidgeting with her fingers, while Mike put his hands in his pockets. It was like neither wanted to talk about it.

"You barely even talk to him?" Beverly had asked, surprised.

"I don't even care about listening to him over the phone." Mike replied, looking down at his shoelaces, "He's so obnoxious."

"That's a little harsh." Bev laughed, but it was breathy and forced, "He thinks of you as his brother."

"Ye-yeah, we-well.." Mike gestured wildly, unable to sync his mind with the words coming out, "I dunno.."

"You shouldn't be too hard on him, sure, he's an annoying asshole.." Bev attempted to lighten the mood, pausing midway to see if Mike was listening.

Mike does a one sided smirk and nodded in agreement. This make Bev smile, knowing he got a kick from that.

She continues, "But you should at least be interested in his life, it's only fair."

Mike doesn't say anything else, being quiet on their way to the house of his choosing. Apparently, Karen, Mike's mom, begged Mike to show her around. Mostly because she believed she made Bev uncomfortable at dinner last night, which wasn't entirely untrue. Still, it was strange going from place to place only for a hello and goodbye.

They approach a new house, the air smelt of pine and mud. It was a new scent to her, as she became quite used to her aunt's usage of rosewater perfume. Then again, it was summer transfixing into fall. She should expect changes in the air above her. Mike walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. Sighing loudly, and tapping his foot impatiently. He was acting like a parent waiting for their child to open the door after they did something bad. Bev just stood behind him, nervously inspecting the area in case this kid was leading her into a death trap.

Instead a half-naked man answers the door, he looked messy and tired. In way he reminded her of her father after he gets off work. He looked between the two of them, before locking eyes with Mike. He exhaled loudly, causing Bev to flinch. Mike just rolled his eyes, upsetting this man more.

"What do you want?" He scowled, with a rough voice.

"My mom asked me to show her to all my friends. I know it's embarrassing." Mike lifted his hands up in defense, "I just want her to see El."

This older man then rolled his eyes, but gestured for them to come in. His droopy eyes lifted when he saw Bev, who was more skittish than usual. She hated reminders of her father, so this man felt like bad news. She knew this was stupid to think, but who can blame her. She's just nervous. But looking around made her feel a little more safe. His walls were plastered with drawings, clearly made by an amauter, and photographs of him and a young girl. She smiled, this must be El, right? She was small, with short curly hair that settled on her forehead. She looked really..

"Hey..Bev? Come on, let's get this over with!"

Bev didn't even realize she was staring so intently at the photo. She nodded, replying with a "be right there!", and gave the photo one last look before chasing after Mike. The room had a photo attached to the front: EL'S ROOM was written in big blocky letters, colorfully drawn with clashing colors. Mike knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a reply. The door opened slightly, and when Mike pushed it all the way.. it didn't seem like the girl behind it was not close enough to be opening said door. Bev's mind made note of that.

"El, this is Beverly. Beverly.. El." Mike walked to the middle of the arm, pointing at Bev. Bev, who was still processing the fact that El was not close to door to open it, was still at the door of El's room.

"Hi." El said, confused almost.

"Hi." Bev was stunned, repeating her same tone.

The silence that followed was incredibly dreadful and uncomfortable. It was like talking was a curse, all those who perform it would get exiled. This continued until a sudden voice came to the rescue.

"Mike!" The same old man shouted across the hall, like this was the most urgent thing in the world, "Mike come here!"

"Ugh, be right back." And Mike was exiled.

The girls stared at each other as Mike slid past Bev, ("Go inside." He whispered.) Bev approached El's room. It wasn't much, a rug was covering the wooden floor, clothes were scattered about, and the same childlike drawings were pinned to the walls. She seemed unusually tall too, for some reason she pictured her as that small, Shirley Temple type.

"So, you're Bev?" El scooted to the edge of her bed.

"Yeah," Bev sat down on the floor, staring up at El, "and you're El?"

"Yeah. Mike called me about you." El looked down, like she was revealing a deep secret.

"What?" bev blurted, taken aback. She only knew this kid for what, a couple hours?

"Yeah, he does it all the time." El nods slowly.

"He doesn't know me though.."

"He thinks you're dating Richie." El admitted, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Richie..?" Bev echoed, staring intently at the wooden flooring.

"Yeah, Will told me that Mike thought Richie made you up because he was too embarrassed to admit he has yet to have a girlfriend yet. And of course Mike didn't believe Richie. He's stubborn as board, as Will would say..." Before El could continue this ramble, Bev interrupted her.

"How does Will know?" Bev doesn't quite know Will too well. She heard of him in passing, Mike would name drop him sometimes. She didn't think anything of it though, maybe they were just close friends.

"'Attached at the hip', as Max says it."

Bev laughed darkly, still pressing on, "And who's Max?"

"She's my friend. Best friend." El hummed, happily.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, it is. But anyways, he told me-"

Bev stood up, shaking her head. She didn't want to hear anything more of Will and Mike and El and Max or whomever else's gossip about her. Because it was about her and no one else. She didn't exist to Mike or Will or El or Max. She was but a fragment of their hurtful imagination. It like she was a toy in their narrative rather than a human with feelings and thoughts. She was a product of their enjoyment. Maybe that's why he showed her to El, to say "hey! she isn't some whore who is in love with my not-so-but-still-very brother! she's really a human!" It was gross, she felt gross, this house made her feel gross.

"No, I don't wanna hear anymore. I'd rather just go home."

**And so she did.**


End file.
